At Bakery
by Colonel29
Summary: Akashi dan Furihata bertemu-secara tidak sengaja-disebuah toko kue, ditemani dua croissant, segelas kopi dan Chocolate milkshake hangat./[AkaFuri/Oneshot]/ For Ahokitsune Mini Fanfic Challenge/ #HappyReading!


Furihata Kouki berjalan menyusuri distrik Tokyo, yang masih sama ramainya dengan biasanya. Langit bersemburat merah, dinaungi gemawan putih yang memerah sedikit akibat pantulan cahaya. Udara menghangat, khas musim semi.

Sesaat indera penciumannya menangkap bau yang enak. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sebuah toko kue berdiri. Cukup klasik, dan bau kue yang dipanggang menggugah selera Furihata. Mengecek isi dompet, nomor punggung dua belas SMA Seirin melangkah masuk ke toko sederhana itu.

.

.

**AT BAKERY**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rate : K+ or T?**

**Pair : AkashixFurihata**

**Setting : pasca **_**Winter Cup**_

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur dan EYD berantakan, OOC, garing, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © 30th AssassinTarget. Ameru**

**.**

Memandang etalase penuh dengan jajaran kue yang baru dipanggang itu surga bagi Furihata. Hamparan kue menyapanya, berserta aromanya yang mengundang liur menetes. Berbagai _topping_ warna-warni memanjakan mata.

Pelayan ber-_apron_ kotak-kotak merah yang menyapanya, "Selamat datang. Kau mau kue yang mana?" Tanyanya ramah, sembari mengambil penjepit kue dan nampan.

Mata kucing Furihata menelisik satu per satu kue, menunjuk _croissant_ is _custard cream_ dnegan antusias, "Tolong, yang itu. Aku mau dua." Katanya.

Sang pelayan dengan senyum cerah mengambil dua roti _croissant_, lalu meletakkannya di atas nampan kuning, "Mau minumnya juga?" Tawarnya pada Furihata.

Memasang gestur berpikir, kemudian Furihata berkata, "Ah, _Chocolate milkshake_ hangat satu." Dan pelayan itu segera menuju dapur membuat pesanannya.

Memegang nampan, Furihata mencari tempat duduk yang pas. Ia menemukannya, namun sayangnya sudah ditempati orang. Ia memperhatikan orang itu—yang tengah membaca buku, mengenakan seragam yang familiar dimatanya.

_Bukankah itu seragam Rakuzan?_

Furihata masih mengingat dengan jelas permainan Seirin yang sengit melawan Rakuzan di ajang _Winter Cup_ lalu. Bagaimana mereka dengan susah payah melawan semua pemain Rakuzan yang tiga di antara merupakan _Uncrowned Kings_, satu berkemampuan sama dengan Kuroko, dan—yang paling sulit—kapten mereka yang adalah mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_, pemilik _Emperor Eye_. Tapi pada akhirnya, Seirin berhasil mengecap kemenangan, meruntuhkan kesempurnaan pemain Rakuzan. Furihata masih dapat merasakan hangatnya kemenangan itu, walau sudah sebulan berlalu.

Namun yang mengganggu Furihata saat ini adalah apakah ia masih dapat bertegur sapa dengan siswa Rakuzan itu, tanpa risiko menjadi bahan cibiran?

Tidak. Keputusan Furihata sudah bulat (untuk duduk di situ) .

Perlahan mendekati, "Ma—Maaf, bolehkan aku duduk di sini?" Tanyanya, gugupnya mengikuti. Siswa itu—masih membaca bukunya—menjawab,

"Tentu."

Dengan takut-takut Furihata duduk, berseberangan dengan orang itu. Rasa takut masih menguasainya, walau tidak sebesar tadi. Sepertinya orang ini baik, mungkin hanya terlalu asyik dengan bacaannya.

Tak lama, pesanan minuman Furihata sampai, "_Chocolate milkshake_ hangat satu. Silakan menikmati!" Sang pelayan kemudian meninggalkan Furihata.

"Ah, " Pemuda di depan Furihata tersentak. Furihata melihatnya menurunkan sedikit bukunya, "Aku kira siapa, ternyata benar, kau—"

Mata kucing Furihata membelalak lebar, seolah nyaris keluar dari tempatnya, ketika berhadapan dengan mata dua warna itu.

"Furihata Kouki."

.

.

* * *

'_I—ITU AKASHI! A—AKASHI SEIJUUROOOO! EMAK, SALAHKU APAA?'_ Batin Furihata panik. Keringat dingin membanjirinya.

Akashi masih memperhatikan riak Furihata, agak terdiam melihat pemuda di depannya mendadak memucat, namun ia tersenyum simpul—lebih ke seringai menurut Furihata.

"K—kau se—sedang ap—apa… di To—Tokyo…?" Racaunya, mengepal kedua tangannya dibawah meja.

"Aku penat dengan Kyoto. Aku mengunjungi Tetsuya sebentar, lalu karena lapar aku mampir kesini, " Kekehan pelan terdengar, "Tapi tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Keberuntungan yang lucu."

'_LUCU GUNDULMU! INI NAMANYA KEBERUTUNGAN YANG—'_

"Aku bisa mendengar batinmu menjerit tidak suka, Kouki." Celetuk Akashi pelan, sembari minum kopi yang ia pesan sebelumnya.

Furihata kicep.

.

* * *

Ditengah keheningan anomali, Furihata berusaha menelan _croissant_-nya dengan susah payah. Akashi melanjutkan membaca buku-entah-apa-itu, sesekali menyesap kopinya. Furihata sesekali curi-curi pandang.

Sebenarnya kalau dilihat lagi, Akashi bukanlah sosok yang menyeramkan, terutama saat ini. Ia begitu tenang, tatapannya teduh, tidak tajam seperti biasanya. Pembicaraan mereka tadi juga jauh dari kata-kata merendahkan. Terkesan ringan.

Melihat nampan Akashi kosong dan entah didorong apa, Furihata tiba-tiba menyodorkan satu _croissant_-nya seraya berkata, "Ini, mungkin… kau mau mencobanya?"

Akashi termenung, dengan wajah datar menelisik. Furihata kicep tenan.

"Ra—Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, kok. Dan… tidak terlalu manis—"

Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, _croissant_-nya—yang masih tergenggam di tangannya—dilahap oleh Akashi—yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Furihata terkejut, _croissant_-nya kini tinggal setengah.

"Lumayan, " Ujar Akashi, disela kunyahannya, "Dan wajahmu itu… lucu sekali." Tambahnya, _plus_ seringai mengejek.

Furihata merasakan panas sampai ke telinga. Ia minum _milkshake_-nya dengan tidak sabaran.

.

Ya, paling tidak Furihata tidak menyebabkan api persaingan diantara Seirin dan Rakuzan membesar. Sebaliknya, mereka menjalin tali persahabatan diantara mereka.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Ihiy, baca kalimat terakhir sebenernya pengen nambahin huehuehuehue ewe

Ngeliat ada _event_ di grup, jdinya ikutan. Sebenernya nggak ada niat menangin hadiahnya sih /sok bijak/ /ngek/ Cuma pengen ngeramein fandom sih~ /halah/

Smoga reader-sama semuanya suka :D

Thanks before!


End file.
